Luces en los pies
by KohanaZakki-19
Summary: Oikawa no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la sorpresa que le dio su pareja. Y Bokuto...Bokuto solo quería brillar con Tooru.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Advertencias: posibles faltas de ortografía o redacción. Lo siento.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a todos los que aman el** _ **BokuOi**_ **.**

 **Pero especialmente a** _ **ella**_ **, quien hizo que lo amara.**

* * *

Luces en los pies.

* * *

Oikawa estaba que moría. Amaba su trabajo como profesor, pero a veces necesitaba un respiro de todo el bullicio que hacían los estudiantes. Lo mejor que podía hacer para quitarse ese estrés, era llegar a su casa y que Koutarou lo recibiera con esos abrazos tan característicos de él.

—¡Boku-chan, estoy en casa! —gritó Tooru al llegar a su hogar y quitándose los zapatos en el proceso.

Al no tener respuesta, Oikawa fue directo a la habitación que compartían; tal vez Koutarou se había retrasado en su entrenamiento. Por lo tanto, Tooru aprovecharía a ponerse su pijama de star wars y hacer la cena (o un intento de ella).

Pero no hizo lo uno ni lo otro.

Tooru al entrar a la habitación, pegó un grito que llegó al cielo. Koutarou estaba ahí y lo había asustado con el típico "buu". A este paso, iba a morir joven.

—Boku-chan, ¿acaso quieres que muera? ¿Quieres quedar viudo antes de los 30, además de que dejarás sin un padre a _Tooko-chan_? —dijo Oikawa, recuperándose del susto y evitando hacerle una mala cara a su novio.

Bokuto solo atinó a reírse y si Oikawa estaba enojado, lo olvidó al instante que oyó ese sonido. No podía con Bokuto y sus risas contagiosas y llenas de alegría.

—No te rías, Boku-chan.

—¡Pero hubieras visto tu cara! —se acercó hacia Tooru y besó su pequeña nariz—.Además, no pienso dejar a nuestro hijo tortuga sin un padre —lo dijo tan en serio que Oikawa soltó una pequeña risa.

—Cambiando de tema, ¡compré algo por Internet! Cierra los ojos, Tooru.

—No pienses que voy a olvidar esto, Boku-chan —pero incluso diciendo eso, Oikawa cerró los ojos y esperó. Sabía que cuando Bokuto pronunciaba esas palabras, significaba que lo iba a dejar sin habla.

Lo de mientras, Koutarou caminó hacia donde estaba el paquete y lo abrió con desesperación. Quería ver qué cara ponía el antiguo armador del Aoba Johsai.

—Abre los ojos.

Y eso hizo Tooru. Cuando enfocó su vista a Bokuto y no vio nada extraño, Koutarou señaló sus pies y es ahí cuando se percató de lo que tenía puesto. Unos tenis de color azul, simples y normales. Oikawa sin querer, se llevó una decepción.

—¿Boku-chan? Ah, tus tenis están genia-

—¿Qué? No. Todavía falta lo mejor —Bokuto lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se agachó para hallar el botón que tenían sus fabulosos tenis.

Tooru observó cada movimiento que hizo Koutarou y casi se va para atrás al ver que los tenis emitían luces de colores. Era ridículo, no podía dejar que su Koutarou saliera así a la calle.

—Boku-chan, no.

—Boku-chan,sí. ¿Verdad que están geniales? Es sorprendente que hayan de mi talla, ya que es una tienda para niños. Tal vez los pequeños de hoy en día están creciendo mucho, incluyendo sus pies —Bokuto se soltó a hablar como siempre lo hacía.

Oikawa esperó todo, menos eso.

—Boku-chan, no creo que sea buena idea usar esos tenis, sería un poco extrava-

—Alto ahí, Oikawa. No te he enseñado todo —Koutarou interrumpió por segunda vez a su pareja—. Sé que te encantará.

Volvió a donde había dejado el paquete y lentamente sacó otro par de tenis; estos eran completamente diferentes a los de Bokuto. Tenían estampados de ovnis, planetas y las luces eran plateadas. Dignos para un amante del universo y sus enigmas.

Oikawa olvidó todo lo que dijo y lo que quería decir. Al diablo con el qué dirán de las personas y lo ridículo que se iba a ver, se pondría esos tenis y los cuidaría como una de las cosas más preciadas que tenía. Como siempre que hacía con todos los regalos que le daba Bokuto.

—Boku-chan, dámelos. Los quiero, es más, los necesito —Oikawa ya estaba por tomarlos, pero Koutarou los alejó—. Bokuto Koutarou, no me hagas esto.

Bokuto no contestó y solo tomó a Oikawa de la mano para guiarlo hacia la cama y se sentara. Mentiría si dijera que no le afectó lo que dijo Tooru al principio; pero sabía cómo era el otro y fue acostumbrándose, así como Oikawa hizo con él.

Así que comenzó a ponerle con cuidado los tenis y ya que estaban listos, los encendió; después fue hacia al interruptor de la luz del cuarto y la apagó. Solo los iluminaba las luces de los tenis; Oikawa no pudo decir nada, estaba impresionado por la imagen que creó Koutarou.

—Boku-chan, realmente esto es increíble —ahora se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento—. Yo… lo siento.

—Tooru —la forma en que dijo su nombre, hizo que Oikawa se ruborizara—, está bien.

Bokuto comenzó a besarlo. Primero la mejilla, luego la boca y por último el cuello. Oikawa solo atinó a suspirar y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja. No se podían ver claramente, pero sabían que los dos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo que pasó en esa habitación, solo quedará entre ellos, los tenis que tenían puestos y que brillaban en la oscuridad.

En la noche de al día siguiente, Kuroo y Tsukishima estaban caminando las calles de Tokio para ir a su departamento. Kei, al voltear su rostro a la derecha, divisó la segunda cosa más ridícula que había visto en su vida. La primera, obviamente, era Tetsurou con un disfraz en forma de fresa.

—No lo puedo creer. Kuroo-san, mira —Tetsurou siguió la trayectoria que apuntaba el dedo de Tsukki.

El ex capitán de Nekoma vio que Oikawa y Bokuto estaban comiendo un mochi; tal vez Koutarou iba contando algo gracioso por la expresión risueña que tenía Oikawa. Pero sobre todo, los dos estaban usando los tenis que emitían lucecitas de colores. Si no conociera a ese par, se sorprendería. Pero como no es el caso, solo se rio y, para no perder la costumbre de molestarlos, sacó su celular y tomó miles de fotos para mandarselos a sus amigos.

—Qué ridículos se ven.

—Tsukki, no deberías de decir eso cuando hace algunas semanas no vestim-

—Me voy.

—Era broma, Kei —Tsukishima ya se había alejado un tramo—. Hey, Tsukki ¡espera!

Kuroo salió detrás de Kei, mientras, Oikawa y Bokuto siguieron iluminando las calles que pisaban.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Este es mi primer BokuOi y eso me hace sumamente feliz. Es mi gran OTP y bueno, necesitaba escribir de ellos sí o sí, aunque sea algo absurdo.**

 **Y antes de que se me olvide,** _ **feliz BokuOi Day**_ **. Por favor, denle amor a esta pareja, ellos se merecen eso y más.**

 **Se despide, Zakki.**


End file.
